


On angels wings

by peachypeppers



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blasphemy, Cum Play, Exhibitionism, How to get to hell in under 500 words by Me, Kinda?, M/M, Mentions of come eating/Cunnilingus, Priest Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, also kinda - Freeform, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypeppers/pseuds/peachypeppers
Summary: Everyone always says Father Zimmermann is sweet on Bitty, but no one knew just how right they are.





	On angels wings

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH Be warned theres priests doing things priests shouldn't and its not roleplay.

Bitty knows exactly what he wants when he shows up to Jacks office before mass. What he’s wearing isn’t provocative like he likes to wear when it’s too hot, but his voice is overly sweet, and he sits on Jacks desk and bats his eyelashes sweetly. With parted lips, Jack watches Bitty uncross his legs, spreading them just for him.

Everyone always says Father Zimmermann is sweet on Bitty, but no one knew just how right they are. Jacks not just nice to him, Jacks weak for him and they both know it. There’s no debate over right and wrong anymore. They don’t think about that.

It’s hard to think about anything, really, when Jacks inside him, pounding away, Bitty barely holding onto the edge of the desk, both of them panting and moaning. Thank all that is holy that Jacks office is sound proof for confidentiality, because Bitty is being loud and doesn’t think he has it in him to be quiet. All too soon, Bitty feels the first orgasm hit him, eyes rolling in the back of his head and shaking. Jack knows better than to let that slow him down, though, and fucks him through it, until he’s coming too, hot and wet inside Bitty.

Between his come and Jacks, Bittys feels like a mess, and judging by Jacks eyes, he loves it. There’s chatter outside, and Jack curses, looking at his clock. 11:45, fifteen minutes until mass. There’s no time for Jack to eat him out, too. Instead, Jack pulls Bittys underwear up, and then his pants, and helps him stand up. Before Bitty goes out, Jack whispers something in his ear, making Bitty whine and nod, then sends him off. It won’t look weird, Bitty spends enough one on one time with Jack that no one questions their meetings.

When Jack comes back out, he isn’t Jack anymore. He’s Father Zimmermann, dressed pristinely, as if nothing happened in his office. Bitty would maybe think nothing did happen, except he can still feel Jacks come inside him, making him squirm distractedly. There’s no doubt Bitty won’t know what happened in the sermon later, not when all he can think about is shoving his hands down his pants and rubbing until he comes again. His fingers itch, but Bitty doesn’t. Bitty watches Jack all throughout mass, thinking of his words

“Stay behind after mass, Eric, and I’ll clean you back up with just my tongue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everything written here is between consensual adults who know what they're doing. My friends are bad influences and I thank them every day


End file.
